


We'll Do Something Fun

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, you can rip this bromance out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: “Do you care if I hang around here for a while?”“Not at all,” Percy smiled, and pretended like it wasn’t incredibly nice to have some company for once as he worked.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Keyleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	We'll Do Something Fun

Percy was working peacefully on a new project (or three) when he nearly jumped out of his skin at a sudden voice.

"You're still awake?"

"Keyleth!" he breathed out, laying a hand over his heart. "Don't _ do _that!"

She chuckled a bit. "Oops, sorry," before walking in and taking a seat on one of the more comfortable chairs in the workshop (which wasn't saying much, a simple wooden chair that ended up in his workshop when it was too old to be trusted in everyday use). 

She was wearing the long dressing gown they often saw her in on mornings after she had trouble sleeping, long hair braided down her back to be kept out of her way. She slouched forward, propping her chin in her palm.

She certainly looked exhausted. What she was doing in his workshop this late at night was beyond his comprehension.

"What are you doing awake?"

Keyleth pulled her dressing gown tight around herself. "I couldn't sleep," she sighed. "I don't feel very good."

Well, that had Percy's attention. "Don’t feel good? How do you mean?"

As if answering his question, Keyleth gave a deep cough into the sleeve of her robe.

"Ah," he frowned. Though, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that it wasn't something weird and magical going on. Again. "Feeling a bit unwell, then?"

Keyleth nodded, giving a miserable snuffle that signified how full her sinuses were. He winced in sympathy. “He was pretending to sleep, but I think I was keeping Vax up. Can’t stop coughing,” she groaned, falling back dramatically against the chair. “Do you care if I hang around here for a while?”

“Not at all,” Percy smiled, and pretended like it wasn’t incredibly nice to have some company for once as he worked. Things got quiet, especially at night.

Keyleth talked with him about nothing in particular, occasionally giving a cough or a sniffle. Percy ended up lending her a handkerchief, which she accepted with gratefulness.

"It's been so long since we've gotten to hang out, just the two of us," Keyleth said.

Percy stopped his work. "You're right," he realized. He considered her one of his closest friends, and yet, everything was so busy. Hectic constantly. "Maybe we can do this again sometime when you're feeling better?"

Keyleth's face brightened. "Yes! That'd be awesome."

"We'll do something fun and… not life-threatening?"

"Please," she said with a chuckle.

Percy found himself getting tired after a while. His vision fogged when he tried to read any of the plans he’d drawn up, and he couldn’t think straight anymore. It was time for sleep, then, before he passed out in his workshop. Again. 

“I ought to get some sleep,” he said as he put his various tools and parts away to be worked on when his brain was functioning again.

“Really?” She asked, disappointed. “Don’t you have stuff to finish? You were building that- that thing. Don’t you need to finish it?”

Percy _did_ have to resist the temptation to get back to work until he truly couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. “I- I shouldn't. Sorry, dear. I know you want to stay here longer.”

She looked so unsure of what to do with herself. He wished Pike were here. She would know what to do with a sick Keyleth. Hell, she could probably cure a sick Keyleth.

“Why don’t you come to the kitchen with me and I’ll make you a cup of tea?”

“Oh! You don’t have to-” she started coughing once more, not even able to finish her sentence as the coughs bubbled up from her chest. 

“I think that I do.”

"Alright, maybe…"

He smiled and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Come on."

  
  



End file.
